Development of a NAND memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure is being advanced to realize a next-generation non-volatile memory device. The memory cell array having the three-dimensional structure includes multiple word lines that are stacked and a NAND string that is formed in a memory hole extending through the multiple word lines. In the NAND memory cell array, erasing data is performed collectively by memory cell block. Also, it is desirable to improve the data erasing characteristics as the memory capacity is increased.